1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vibration dampening structures, and more particularly to vibration dampening structures for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A server typically includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, all of which can generate considerable heat during operation.
A fan module is usually secured on a casing of the server for cooling the electronic components of the server. However, the fan module is liable to vibrate and produce noise when running, and this may inconvenience people in the vicinity of the server.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device having a vibration dampening structure which can overcome the described limitations.